Under the Lakeside Tree
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: The Ame Orphans come across a lake during their travel, and decide to stop and take a dip. Young NagatoXKonan fluff. One-Shot.


"Uuuuugh...Can't we stop?" The young ginger groaned, trudging along the path ahead of the others. "My feet are KIIIIIILLING ME…."

The man behind the children rolled his eyes at the boy's comment, retorting, "I'm sure they are, Yahiko." At the sound of his master's sarcastic tone, Yahiko whipped around to face the small group, a scowl on his face. "Well, THEY ARE!"

The two other children in the group giggled slightly at their flamboyant friend; Yahiko was just too much, sometimes. Feeling quiet rejected, Yahiko turned his back from the group, and started to walk faster up the hill-side trail, forgetting about their agreement to stay together. Knowing Yahiko would never fully leave them behind, the rest of the group continued on after him, speaking casually every once in a while. After a couple of minutes, Yahiko was at the top of the hill – frozen stiff. Noticing his rigid pose, the rest of the gang halted as well. Yahiko gasped.

"I'LL RACE YOU THERE! LAST ONE'S A ROTTEN EGG, LOSERS!"

Yahiko took off down the opposite side of the hill, shedding the top layers of his clothing into the wind. With confused faces, the two companions of the orange-headed boy scaled the remainder of the hill to see what it was that caused their quiet stubborn friend to have such a dramatic change of heart. Their bright eyes widened, taking in the sight before them; joy began to fill every corner of their deprived hearts, just as Yahiko's was filled.

The vast lake that lay ahead of them gleamed, even with the minimal amount of sunlight that broke through the clouds. Observing such an innocent haven left the children in awe. One of the children, the blue-haired girl, reluctantly turned away from the lake to get their teacher's attention.

"Sensei! Look! It's a lake!" The young girl beamed at her teacher as he finally made it to the end of the hill. He smiled back down at her, clamping a hand onto her shoulder.

"Yes, yes it is, Konan." The rather brash tone in the adult's voice caused poor little Konan's face to fall in confusion. The white-haired man continued to jeer his lurking smirk at her. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagato slowly split the two, and carefully escorted Konan away from their pervy teacher. Walking (rather nervously) down the hill, Nagato exchanged a quick, "It's ok. He's just….excited….." to the uncharacteristically vexed Konan. With the bob of her head, and a small "mmm-hm.", he knew she'd be alright.

A loud shriek from the lake caused the two pre-teens to look ahead. Yahiko had stripped himself of all of his clothes, excluding his boxers, and had dived into the lake. The ice-like lake. Hearing the ginger's howls of complaint, the children sped up their pace to join him.

"AH! COLDCOLDCOLD! YIKES!" Yahiko jumped around in the water, still attempting to get used to the chilly sensation. A laugh escaped from Konan's mouth. "Maybe you shouldn't always jump right into things, Yahiko-kun!" she teased. At that comment, Yahiko stood erect in the water –unmoving and defiant.

"Pffhh! It's not THAAAT cold. Geeze Konan, you always exaggerate!" Yahiko stated, crossing his arms. "I'd like to see you two get in here! WHIMPS!" Satisfied with his come-back, Yahiko dunked back under the water with a huge resonating SPLASH! Nagato, seeing this as a great moment to out-shine Yahiko, began to strip himself of his kimono-like uniform as well. Konan decided to take a seat by a desolate tree planted right on the shore of the lake. The leaves draped far over the lake, and created a sort of cove. Konan, being captivated by such an aesthetic scene, sat staring upward at the mysterious greenery. The war orphaned child of the rain village was not accustomed to beholding such plant life – if any at all. She was content.

The sound of a small splash awakened Konan from her trance. When she glanced down at the water, she saw a red head with two purple-gray eyes staring back at her. Nagato. She slid him a small smile, and he lifted the rest of his head out of the water. She silently continued to look at him, waiting for him to speak. He lifted his slick arms out of the water, and rested them on the cliff-like shore she was sitting upon. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. Konan's face began to feel a little warm, so she turned away from him.

Feeling that he he'd gotten her attention, he began. "You looked lonely over here, Kona-Chan. Is something wrong…? Won't you come swim with us?" Nagato's soft words seemed to echo around the small cavern. Konan glanced at him, and then out at the water.

"Well, I….." Nagato pulled himself out of the water, and sat next to his friend. He crossed his legs and sat silently, waiting for her to continue. Konan's eyebrows furrowed. Nervousness and embarrassment cinched her throat shut. Nagato quickly picked up on the change of attitude, and went on ahead. He knew why she was so embarrassed; She's never swam with them before, and she had a loose-fitting, "now-that-I'm-watching-a-budding-child, - I-guess- I-should -go-out-and-get-her-a-bra" bra. He rose from his sitting position, crawling over to face her head-on. He placed his hands on her downcast shoulders. Konan lifted her face to stare at him through her blue locks. He directed a soft smile at her.

"It's ok, Konan-Chan. You can swim with us. I'll even watch you." Konan's face grew red within moments of the words leaving his mouth. His eyes grew wide, realizing what he'd just said. With quickness, he blurted out, "If you want me to! I mean, I don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with!"

Konan smiled. "Thank-you, Naggy-Kun."

Nagato heaved a giant sigh. Good. She'd join after all. Nagato gave her an encouraging smile, and then turned away from her. Konan slowly began to strip, reluctantly letting each element flutter to the ground. Finally, after much mental strain, Konan was down to her undergarments. For a minute or two, Konan just hovered there in silence, staring at the back of Nagato's head, questions and thoughts flying through her mind. How could she let herself do this? Wasn't this what Mother used to call, "Un-ladylike"? Her nerves began to envelope her mind. She plopped to the ground, her arms flying up to cover her chest. Memories of being defenseless and cold, filling the poor child's mind.

Nagato turned when he heard something hit the floor. Shock filled his facial features when he witnessed Konan on the ground, eyes teary, and mind far. He rushed over to the frozen girl, and bend to her level. He encased her in his arms, and slowly coaxed her back to reality. He stayed like that for a moment, while she recuperated. Then, Konan pulled away. Her face was bright red. Nagato was confused at first, but then it hit him: They were in their underwear. On the floor. Nagato shot out of his kneeling position and averted his eyes. "G-Gomen!" He stuttered.

With the heat still evident on her pale cheeks, and a small smile on her lips, Konan rose from her sitting position. She silently crept over to Nagato, making sure not to make any sound. Once she was close enough, she quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's back. Nagato jumped.

"K-Konan! Wh-what…" Konan squeezed his torso a little more, pushing her face against his back. Nagato ceased his voice, confusion clouding his mind. He turned his head to try and get a look at her face. Konan let loose a long sigh, causing Nagato to shiver, before whispering,

"Arigato…Nagato. I'm sorry for…..that little incident. Thank you…..for being there….."

The young boy's heart melted at the sound of her words. They brought the smallest of smiles onto his face. He slowly turned in her grasp, to complete the embrace. He placed his forehead against hers, and whispered,

"Of course, Kona-Chan….I'll always be there for you….."

Konan giggled, causing Nagato to blush. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, and walked her over to the water. He sat, pulling her down with him, and placed his legs into the water. Konan followed suit. Nagato turned his head to look at Konan. There his crush was, staring down at the water. Her legs quietly sloshing back and forth, back and forth. Her soft, blue hair was hanging down around her smooth pale cheeks. Nagato Gulped.

"She is so….beautiful…."

Her blazing amber eyes met his gaze.

"What was that, Naggy?"

Nagato could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. His mind thought of a million excuses all in a matter of seconds. He couldn't believe he had actually said that out loud. Konan's face continued to stare, confusion beginning to surface. He had been as still as a statue ever since her questioning.

"Naggy…? Are you…alright?"

Nagato blinked a few times before nodding, relieved that she didn't hear him. Konan flashed him a comforting smile, before moving her head solemnly toward the water. Nagato could sense her nervousness. His brows furrowed as he moved closer to the edge of the tiny cliff. He slowly reached out and gently grasped Konan's hand. He held it for a moment, calming the girl. Nagato leaned forward to try to meet her face.

"Are you ready? It's a little cold so…"

Konan nodded, a new found determination in her eyes. Nagato smiled.

"Alright, let's go!"

Nagato let himself drop into the water, bringing Konan, by the hand, with him. Konan squealed at the cold shock. Nagato laughed. Konan threw him a glare, causing his laughter to cease immediately. His hands flew out in front of him.

"I'm sorry! I thought jumping strait into it would help you get over the cold faster. I won't do it ever again I –"

Konan had splashed Nagato in the face, cutting off his sentence. Nagato sputtered as Konan laughed extremely hard. Nagato slyly stared back at her, as her laughing slowed. Konan gleefully gazed back, a light pink on her cheeks. Nagato shook his head as he slowly started swimming toward Konan. Konan's eyes widened, understanding where this was going. A shout of laughter could be heard before they both took off at the same time. Konan dove underwater, trying to swim as far from her searcher as possible. Nagato launched himself toward Konan, swimming loudly and psychotically, splashing this way and that.

The two eventually found Yahiko- who was terrorizing the fish-and invited him to play. The three joyfully swam and laughed together, as their sensei, Jiraiya, watched from the shore. The three turned toward their master and waved. After a few seconds of waiting, Yahiko slid up next to Konan and haughtily whispered,

"Ne, Konan. Look who's got a pair of binoculars pointed strait. At. YOU."

With that comment, Yahiko laughed, and dove out of sight. Konan, on the other hand, was frozen in her spot, arm slightly raised in the air still. Her eyes grew slightly wider when she noticed Jiraiya looking at her through binoculars. And giving her a thumbs-up. Embarrassment and confusion smacked Konan like a brick. She couldn't tell why he was looking so strangely at her. When she realized the silence coming from her best friend, she turned toward him.

Nagato's face was as red as a lobster, and his eyes were like giant purple-gray targets.

"U-um….Konan…? Uh…."

Nagato turned his head, covering his face. Konan slowly lowered her arm. She tilted her head to the side.

"N…Nani?"

Nagato lifted a finger out of the water to point at her torso.

"Y-your….top…"

Konan dreadfully looked down to see what was wrong with her chest. Her eyes widened with quickness as her terrified scream ripped through the air. Tears bursted out of her like a waterfall. She clamped her arms around herself tight as she tried to lower herself further into the water. She was devastated…

Her bra came off.

Nagato's heart was racing a mile a minute. His face was on fire. He couldn't believe…what he'd just seen. The worst part, he realized, was that he actually _enjoyed_ it. He shivered at the thought of acting so out of character. He hovered there for a moment, next to a crying, deathly embarrassed Konan, mentally scolding himself. He took a deep breath.

"_I can do this…."_ he thought, _"it's just…..Konan."_

Even the thought of her _name_ brought back images into the mind of the poor hormonal boy. He blushed, but continued on with his pep-talk.

"_Be the gentleman….be the gentleman…." _

Nagato took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and turned back around toward Konan. Konan's eyes were screwed shut, tears still falling out of them. Nagato's heart broke. His face automatically changed to one of anger, thinking about his pervy sensei, and how he was enjoying all of this. Nagato moved in front of Konan, before abruptly turning toward the part of shore where his sensei was seated. Sure enough, there Jiraiya sat, binoculars and all. Nagato decided that it'd be best if their master left for now.

The boy faced Jiraiya head on, completely aware that his teacher could see him through the binoculars. Nagato lifted his arms out of the water, and mimicked the act of groping his own "boobs", before raising his eye-brows up and down in a suggestive motion and then pointing in some random direction far, _far_ away from the lake.

That seemed to get his attention.

Within seconds, Jiraiya was gone, running toward the spot in which Nagato had pointed. On the shore…lay his binoculars. With a satisfied sigh, Nagato turned around toward Konan. He was surprised to see her eyes staring up at him from the surface of the water. He could see her embarrassment embedded in them. Nagato glanced sideways, a blush beginning to appear on his white face.

"G-Gomen nesai, Konan."

Konan blushed slightly, proud of how courteous Nagato was being. She lifted her head out of the water enough so that she could mutter, "Arigato…Naggy-Kun…."

Nagato smiled, and faced Konan again. They both just looked at each other for a moment, before he bent at the knees and asked, "D-do you mind….if I…"

Konan shook her head, grabbed his hand, and helped him kneel on the muddy lake floor. Nagato was grateful that they were at a shallow, _muddy _and _dark _area. He didn't have to worry about….letting his _eyes_ slip as much. When keeling, the water reached Nagato's shoulders. Konan lifted her head completely out of the water, feeling a little more comfortable now. The water hit her collar bone. Konan glanced back down at the water, feeling completely dejected. Nagato watched as she closed her eyes, scrunching her brows together. Then, he heard her whisper something. The water around her lips rippled, but that's about all he heard.

"…Huh..? W-what is it Konan…?"

Konan bit her lip before speaking.

"Did….did you see….?"

Nagato's eyes widened. He didn't know whether he should lie or tell the truth. Lying would probably make her feel better…. Konan whipped her head toward him, her hair sending little droplets of water into the air. Her sad amber eyes caught his attention, cutting off all of his previous thoughts.

"Tell me the truth…..I want to know…."

Nagato swallowed hard. Just thinking about _her _made his head spin, and his heart stop. Thinking about her _without a top_…..made him wanna nose-bleed. Shaking the images of Konan out of his head, he quietly replied.

"H-hai. I did, Konan…"

Konan opened her eyes to let silent tears roll out, as she wrapped her arms around herself again. Nagato couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Demo…if it helps at all…"

Konan looked up at him with hopeful, teary eyes, clinging to his every word. Nagato noticed this, and began to blush. He sunk a little lower into the water, and averted his eyes from her. He cleared his throat, His blush practically choking him.

"….you're really pretty, Konan…."

Konan's face lit up like a lantern, her entire face engulfed in red. All that could be heard was a tiny squeak come from the girl. Her mind was going crazy. First, the boy she loves sees her bare-chested, but then he _likes what he sees!_ Konan could have died right there, if it weren't for the sudden pressure she felt on her back and stomach. Nagato gave her a gentle hug from behind, resting his head on the poor girl's shoulder as he whispered,

"I mean it. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen….and you shouldn't let this little mishap bring you down. Who knows? Maybe we'll sit around and laugh about this someday."

For a moment, Konan was stiff, still nervous about how he was holding her. But soon she began to relax, realizing that Nagato would never do anything to hurt her. She smiled, looking to her right shoulder. Her eyes met ringed ones. Nagato beamed at her, teeth and all. Konan laughed, and he let go of her.

"There you go! All back to normal…riiiiight?"

Konan splashed him in the face once more, earning a laugh from Nagato. He moved the hair out of his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two shared a warm smile before swimming back toward the cavern where they had started their swimming adventure. It had become somewhat of a sanctum for the couple; the serenity surrounding that little cove was that of a type forgotten by the war-orphans. They were drawn to it. After pulling himself out of the water, Nagato spread out on the shore-like ground, gazing at the blue-haired mermaid floating in front of him. Konan lazily gazed back, enjoying the soft embrace. Nagato calmly closed his eyes, a smile growing on his lips.

"You really are beautiful, Konan-Chan. I bet when you get older….I bet that you'll get a husband in no time."

Nagato tried to make that comment sound as cheerful as it could be, but secretly, it made his heart sink in his chest. There are so many men she can choose from….

"_I doubt that she'd ever choose me…."_

Konan's giggle silenced his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see two liquid amber ones staring back.

"Arigato, Naggy-Kun." She started as she swam closer to the boy.

"I sure hope I get my husband fast…."

That comment struck Nagato's curiosity. He flipped over to lie on his stomach as his brows furrowed. Their faces were but a couple of inches away from each other. Konan knew he would do this, so she humorously stared back at his inquiring eyes. Nagato couldn't help but whisper,

"…doshite…?"

Konan smugly closed her eyes before stating, "Because, I've already got one picked out!"

The red-head couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was it he? Was it, dare he think…Yahiko? The options flew through his mind, all the more confusing the poor boy. Konan smiled, seeing that she had accomplished her goal: fluster Nagato. Waving a hand in front of her best-friend's zoned out face, Konan waited until he responded. His eyes flew down to her face, questioningly.

"How am I supposed to get out? Without….you know…." Konan immediately ceased her speech, fully aware that he understood, and needed no more explanation.

Nagato's eyes widened as an idea popped into his mind. "Wait there!" He exclaimed as he ran off, through the large drooping branches of the tree, to places unknown. Konan waded in the cooling water as told, until finally she could hear his stamping feet announcing his arrival. Nagato trotted over to the trunk of the giant tree, and picked up Konan's kimono top. Konan found herself blushing at the wet, panting boy. Oh, how her thoughts tormented her so.

Nagato out-stretched his arms to reveal Konan's – as well as his own – kimono tops. He placed hers aside, and opened his. Holding it out in front of him, he said,

"Here, walk into this, and use it as a towel. I won't look, I promise." With those words, he clamped his eyes shut, and waited. Konan slowly seeped out of the water, and into his shirt. She grabbed the edges from his fingertips, and began to dry herself off. She dried with haste; after all, Nagato was waiting. The top was sopping-wet when she was through, and she felt terrible about it. Clasping the wet glob tight in-between her hands, she bowed and apologized.

"Gomen nesai! Nagato…your shirt, it's….oooh…."

Nagato's brows furrowed at the tone in her voice. His lips slowly curved into the smallest of smiles, once he realized why she was so upset. She had gotten his shirt wet, and she was fussing about it. About him. The pre-teen's heart fluttered as he held out his hands, and connected them with hers, causing her to drop the soaked shirt onto the shore-like dirt. He wrapped his fingers around her wet ones, and released a small chuckle, a blush growing on his face.

"Silly Konan…" He began, tightening his hold on her hands. "I don't _need_ a shirt. That's why I gave it to you…for drying off. Are you done…? If you want…" The blush on his face suddenly became like fire, burning his cheeks. "I could help you with your shirt."

Konan's eyes widened at the touch of Nagato's hands on hers. They felt so…warm. Comforting, in a way. She smiled when she noticed how he'd squinted his eyes shut harder when he began to speak. A blush rose to her cheeks when she finally comprehended his words.

"_Of COURSE! He's a BOY! He doesn't need a shirt like I do…" _ She mentally scolded herself for her ignorance. Her embarrassment caused her to pull her moist hands from his, and place them around her chest once more. She glanced down to look at her own kimono top, as she contemplated his last offer…

"_If you want…I could help you with your shirt…" _

Swallowing all of her nervousness, Konan bent down to pick up the garment. She rose slowly, feeling extremely lightheaded from the heat on her face. Her arms half out-stretched to meet his with the shirt, she froze. She couldn't take her eyes from his face. His eyes were shut calmly, and his mouth was set in a relaxed position. Konan's heart started to pound. Was she really doing this…?

Shaking her head, she shoved the shirt into his palms. She saw his eye-brows rise drastically. Her face on fire, she slammed her eyes shut, and face away from him – totally missing the giant grin that appeared on the red-head's face.

"_She…she actually agreed to it…"_

The thought made him want to jump out of his skin. Once he realized that he had a huge smile on his face, the happiness quickly turned into embarrassment; he probably looked creepy, smiling at her like that. He could hear Konan shuffling about nervously. Nagato decided to take control, feeling extremely awkward in their current situation.

"Turn around, Konan." Nagato was actually a bit surprised - his voice didn't sound nearly as nervous as he felt. Konan's eyes widened, and her face reddened. Trusting that he knew what he was doing, she listened, slowly turning away from him toward the water. Her face grew even hotter at the sound of him approaching. She knew that he'd opened his eyes after she'd turned away. The thought of his eyes on her bare back practically killed the girl with nervousness.

No words were passed between the two. Nagato walked toward her, his eyes glued on the back of her head. He was afraid that he'd let his eyes slip…to a lower part of her anatomy…if he didn't. His face grew extremely hot as he stretched out her shirt, and began to wrap it around her chest. Konan shut her eyes, the embarrassment clouding her mind. Nagato swallowed as she raised her arms into the air, in an attempt to help him wrap the shirt more easily. After what seemed like an eternity, Nagato finally tucked the last corner of fabric into the back of the makeshift tube-top.

Konan dropped her arms and turned. The two pre-teens were inches away from each other, their faces lit like lights. Konan's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open in astonishment. Nagato just stared back, a giant blush taking over his face. The two were silent for a moment, before Konan glanced to the ground.

"A-arigato…Naggy-Kun…"

"O-of course…Kona-Chan…anytime…"

Both of their hearts were pounding terribly fast. Nagato looked into Konan's eyes, her into his. The two gazed at each other for quite a while, the heat on their faces slowly disappearing. Nagato gave Konan the smallest of smiles.

"Konan, I-"

"GUYSSSS! WE'RE LEAVING! C'MON, WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

Yahiko's voice ripped through the serene air around the two. Nagato's face changed to one of annoyance. Konan giggled at the look on his face. The sound of her laugh melted the frown from his lips, and brought happiness to his face again. Konan looked up into his eyes and smiled back, grabbing onto his hand.

Smiling, she led the boy away from the cove. She leaned down to pick up Nagato's pants, and shoved them into his arms, laughing. Nagato just smiled, watching her. He handed her her skirt, and the two quickly pulled on their clothes. Once they were finished, Konan connected her hand with Nagato's again. Looking up into his purple-grey eyes, she beamed.

"C'mon, Naggy…"

Nagato's heart pounded at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Let's go."


End file.
